A Pirates Life for Me
by POMfan
Summary: A wild girl in the forest, haves an dream to became an pirate! But when she turns into one, its the worst thing she ever did! Buck is back and the pirate's survived? EllieXManny and DiegoXSiera ofcourse!
1. Meet Susan!

**I just love Ice Age, it's one of the best movies ever.**

**Its maybe a little bad because Im Dutch, but still RER (Read, Enjoy, Review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age, they are owned by Blue Sky Studio's!**

**I do own Susan and Himyu! **

**Part 1 : Meet Susan!**

* * *

Hey there, my name is Susan and I live in the Ice Age!

Not with my parents, or my friends no.. I live in the Ice Age all alone.

My parents both left me alone all by myself and I didn't had any friends.

Im just a 15 year old girl, left alone in this world.

They call it the Ice Age but, where I am its sometimes very hot.

My dream is to be an pirate! Sailing the seas and going on an adventure every day!

And I have seen them, I have seen real pirates.

It were animals, that is not an problem for me.

I can talk to animals, I even have my own little pet.

His name is Himyu and he is an hyrax.

He doesn't talk much, he says my name and stuff like that.

That I can talk to animals is the reason my parents left me.

They thought I was strange, that I was an mistake.

But Im not… I know what I am! Im special!  
"Morning buddy.." I waked up and smiled at my little Himyu.

"Morning" He said and hugged my hand, he is so cute.

I get up from my place, I made my own home from wood and It took me 3 years to make this all by myself.

I walked to the lake with Himyu on my shoulder and drinks some water.

"Let's get some foot little fellow " I said and walked through the forest, I know every part of this forest but I actually didn't saw any animals here.. Except that pirate guys and the hyrax guys.

"Hey look, strawberry's! our favorite!" I grabbed some and give one to my little Himyu.

"Ugh.. stupid plants.. stupid forest.. MANNY! DIEGO!GUYS!" We heard a voice say so we quickly hide.

"What is that?" I whispered looking at the animal.

"Sloth!" Is what Himyu said and he jumped of my shoulder and walked to the sloth.

"Himyu, come back here!" He didn't listen to me and walked to him.

"Oh hey there little guy, are you lost to? Or do you know where the beach is?"

"I do…" I said walking to him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey don't be scared… Im just like you.."

"You understand me?" He said and I nodded.

"So you know where the beach is?" I smiled and nodded again, I love the way he talks! It's funny.

"Just follow me, uhh? "

"Sid, Im Sid the sloth" I walked forward and he followed me.

"So… " He said walking next to me "What's your name?"

"Susan, and this here is Himyu" I said putting Himyu back on my shoulder.

"And you live here? All alone?"

"Yes I do…"

"So, where is your herd?" he said and I bit my lip, I don't wanna think about the terrible time that I had.

"I… Don't have one" I said to him not looking at him.

"You're all alone?"

"No I have Himyu, and he is all I need." We walked through the forest and came at the beach.

"Here it is.." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you for all the help Susan"

"You're welcome" I said walking back to the forest.

"Wait, I want you to meet my herd" He said and I grin.

"No thank you… I don't wanna meet more sloths" I continued walking.

"The only other sloth is my grandmother, please come with me?"

I turned around and looked at him, he was on his knees begging me to come with him.

I gave an sign and then walked to him.

"Let's go mister" I said and he smiled to me and walked forward.

"How long have you been here Susan?"

"Since I was 5 years old, but I also left a couple of times and went to another big place"

"Was that place nothing for you?"

"Well I did made one friend and it was a lot of adventure but… this is where I belong, my friend did gave me an cool present when I left"

I said grabbing my knife from my belt and looking at it.

"What did you get from him?" He said and I grin and throw my knife at an tree.

"This!" Sid walked to it and tried to get it out of the tree but failed.

"It's an great knife for in this jungle " I just grabbed the knife and gets it out of the tree.

"It looks familiar, what was your name's friend? "

"Buckminster, but I call him Buck" Sid stood still and looked at me.

"What?!" I said and he just stood there looking at me.

"Buck is my friend too! Well.. I don't know him very much but my buddy Diego knows him very well!" He said and continued walking.

"Hmm, that's weird that we both know him.."

"Yeah I know! But maybe it's just fate! " I smiled at him, maybe he is not so stupid as he looks like.

We were walking and talking, and then we were finely there.

"Guys! Im back!" Said Sid to his group.

"Sid where have you been?" I heard an voice say to him.

"I was lost but this girl here helped me, come in! Don't be shy.."

I walked in and looked at all the cute animals, the little mammoth hides behind the biggest one when I came in.

"Hey guys don't be scared she is cool!" Sid said and I smiled.

"She has an knife!" One of the sabers said, the male one I think.

"I-Im not dangerous, I love animals.." I said and Himyu jumped of my shoulder and walked forward.

"Nice girl!" He said and I smiled, Himyu is so cute.

"You.. can talk to us?" The biggest mammoth said to me and I nodded.

"Prove that you are nice, hand us your knife!" The saber guy said and I grabbed my knife and put it on the ground in front of me.

"See, Im nice.. Im not going to hurt you" They looked at my knife and I smiled at them.

"Hey Diego, doesn't that knife look familiar to you? " The big mammoth said to the saber aka Diego.

"It's Bucks!" Diego said looking at the mammoth.

"Who is Buck? " The girl saber said.

"Buck is the one who gave that to me" I said but then the big mammoth grabbed me with his trunk, I was stuck!

"Look buddy! The Buck we know would never give his knife to someone! What did you do to him?!" He said to me.

"What! I would never hurt my friend, he really gave it to me, I swear!"

"Throw her out of here Manny" Said Diego but Sid tried to stop them.

"Come on can't we just, give her a chance? She is good!"

"She killed our friend Sid, she is not good.." The big mammoth, aka Manny looked at me when he said that.

"I didn't kill him he…" He didn't listen and throw me out of the cave where they were staying.

"Don't come back again, or we will hurt you!" He said throwing my knife in front of me.

I grabbed it and walked away, I don't need any new friends! Why should I.

"You can stay with us little fellow" I heard Diego said and I turned around and saw him talking to Himyu.

"Himyu! Let's go!" He let the saber behind and run to me and I put him on my shoulder and grin to Diego.

"I'm living on the wild side of the road.." I said and walked into the forest.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Welcome to the crew

I walked through the forest, angry of course.

How dare that stupid animals throw me out of the cave like an stupid animal!  
"AHH!" I throw my knife into a tree and then sit down to it.

"Okay?" Himyu asked me and I nodded and then gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"I'm okay Himyu… I'm okay" I looked around, I saw the sea and smiled at it.

Wish I was an pirate right now… Then everything would be easy for me.

"Keep going you rotten rats! I want this ship to be perfect again" I heard one voice say and I walked to it with Himyu on my shoulder.

And I saw a big kind of pirate ship! And then I saw them, a lot of pirates.

The captain was an big monkey, and the crew where a lot of other animals.

"Captain, we can't find any fruit without getting lost!" A kangaroo said to him and the monkey was getting angry.

"IF YOU DON'T GET ME ANY FRUIT, I WILL KEELHAUL YOU ALL!" He said to her.

"Ay Ay Captain.. we will look for some more.." She said and walked away.

Real pirates how cool!

"Look what we got here, a little human girl!" I turned around and saw that bunny pirate standing in front of me. "Spying on pirates is not very smart missy!"

"Who said I was spying little cute bunny!" His ears shot up, his eyes turned wide and his nose started twitching angrily.

"Cute! Oh I will cut you open and then you will see who is cute!" He said walking to me with his sword and I walked back till I bumped against the ship.

"Squint! What are you doing!" I heard the captain yell and he walked to the little bunny, aka Squint.

"Captain, this little girl was spying on us!" He said and I looked at the captain.

"Is that so? Good work first maid! You can go now, Ill handle this spy."

"Ay ay captain!" He said going away and the captain looked at me.

"A human, never thought that I would ever see one again.." He said.

"I live on this island, and I didn't spy I was just looking" The captain came close to me and put his finger of his claw on my throat.

"You can talk to us, understand us, and you are also very brave"

"Yes… I-I can…" I said putting my head up.

"The name is Captain Gutt, and what is yours little girl?" He said letting his claw of my throat .

"My name is Susan… It's an honour to meet an real Captain.." I said and he grin.

"Well then I only can say that you're welcome on my ship.." He said to me and wanted to go back on his ship.

"My dream is to be an pirate…" I said and he stopped walking and turned around.

"Then welcome to my crew, Susan" He said and I walked on board of his ship.

It was pretty big, awesome and great.

"Captain! The spy is on our ship!" Squint said to the Captain but he walked to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"She, is part of the crew now Squint and you all treat her with respect!"

Hey.. Im going to like this!

* * *

**Im sorry for the short chapter but my dad is yelling at me that I need to shut down the laptop because I need to go to bed xD**

**Tomorrow it will be bigger :D**

**XX POMFan**


	3. First Mate Susan

"Part of the crew but captain, it's an human!" Squint said to our captain.

"I agree with Squint sir, is this an good idea?" The kangaroo lady said to him.  
"Are you two saying that I am making an mistake? " He said back to them, approaching them very angry.

"Oh no captain but isn't it that, humans kill animals?" said the kangaroo.

"Some humans do, only she doesn't, the girl's dream is to become an pirate, and who am I to stop her from fulfilling her dream?"

"But captain…"

"No more butts Raz! Susan, come to me please" He said and I walked to him.

"It's time to meet the crew, guys! This here is Susan" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Susan, this here are Raz, Squint, Flynn, Gupta, Silas and Boris…"

"hey there…" I said and they just looked at me and stared at me.

"Well then, we need to go on land and find some fruit right now" The captain said to us.

"Captain, I know a place where we can find fruit" I said and the captain gave an grin at me.

"Really? Then take us to this place of yours" I gave an nod and brought them though the forest to the place with all of the fruit tree's.

"It's like fruit haven!" Raz said.

"So may fruit, I can't believe this!" Squint said and grabbed an apple.

"Well done Susan, very well done!" Captain Gutt said to me and the pirates all grabbed a lot of food.

"You're welcome captain" I said helping everyone.

"Susan, Squint, come here for a second please…" The captain said and we walked to him.

"Something's wrong sir?" Squint said looked angry at me when we stood in front of our captain,

"Susan is first maid now" The captain said and then he walked away.

"Wait what? Hey how about me?" Squint said to the captain following me.

I can't believe this, I've only been here for a couple of hours and now Im first mate.

"What about you? You're not first mate anymore"

"She brings us food and then she is first mate?!"

"That's more then you ever did Squint, now go help and get fruit on the ship!"

"Ay-ay… Captain" The captain walked away and I looked at Squint who just stood still on his place.

Then his ears shot up and he turned around and looked at me.

"When I see you do one thing wrong, I will destroy you and be first mate again you hear me little missy!" He said to me and then grabbed some food, then he walked away with it and I followed them with a lot of food.

On the way to the ship, I start talking to Raz.. I wanted to know a lot of stories.

"So, what is the biggest thing that ever happened to you guys?" I asked her.

"Oh well I guess I can tell ya… " Then she started telling me the story.

_It began just as an normal day, we just sailed the seas like we always did._

_Before I begin the crazy part I need to tell ya that Squint wasn't always the first mate, we use to have another girl the former first mate named Shira the white saber._

_She was Gutt favorite until… well I just tell the story_

_As I said we were just sailing the seas, then the normal day turned around._

_We saw another ship, our captain of course wanted to destroy it._

_On that ship was an herd, the craziest herd I ever saw._

_A big mammoth, two sloths and a saber._

Oh no… This can't be the guys that I met this morning right?

_They looked just normal to us but, they were not._

_What they did was the stupidest thing they ever could do._

_They destroyed Gutt's ship, his bounty and the royalty of his crew._

_With that I mean Shira, she betrayed us to live together with that other saber._

_They also hurt Gutt and think that he is dead but he is not an still wants his revenge._

_His revenge on the mammoth, the saber and the traitor Shira._

"And he will get it , when we will find them…"I looked in front of me.

They want to kill the friends that I made, well friends… I hate them!

I only like Sid because he was nice but the other guys…

Ugh I hate them all, but.. I can't just tell Gutt where they are, then they were right that I was bad.

-Himyu POV-

Im maybe little, but I am very strong and smart.

But I just lost Susan, I don't know where she went and I was scared.

I was walking back to the cave of the animals who throw me out.

Maybe I can talk to them so they can be friends with little Sue again.

I walked into the cave and looked at Sid the sloth.

"Oh hey there Himyu, nice to see you again!" Said the sloth.

"Susan… Friendly.." I said trying to talk so nice as I can.

"Again.. Look little buddy, she is an murderer!" Said the big mean mammoth to me.

"Saber too!" I said and the little mammoth walked to the big one.

"That is true daddy, I think they killed some animals too!"

"Peaches, sweetie stay out of this please"

"But they are true, maybe we need to trust her Manny" Said the big woman mammoth.

"trust!" I said with an smile.

"But she did kill our friend Buck, and you don't kill friends!" Said boy mean saber.

"Not kill…" I said.

"How do we know you are right?" He said to me.

Then on the perfect moment, a familiar weasel walked in.

"Buck is back!" He said smiling at the animals.

"Missed me guys?"

"Buck! You're alive!" Diego said and Buck jumped on his head.

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I? Im Buck! Oh hello lady.." He said jumping on the girly sabers head.

"Are you his, Diego never thought that you would ever get such an beauty!" The big mean saber blushed and the girly too.

"Oh look who we have here, if it isn't Peaches! Nice to see you again girl"

He now jumped on the little girl mammoth her head.

"It's nice to finely meet you uncle Buck!"

"Uncle Buck.. Hmm I like that, hey isn't that Himyu?" He pointed at me and I just jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey little fellow, where is Susan? I would love to learn her some new tricks with her knife!"

"So… You did gave you're knife to her?" Diego said and he nodded.

"This here is my second one " He said showing his new knife.

"So Himyu, where is wild girl right now? " He asked me.

"Don't know.." I said to him.

"Well I would love to see her again , she is one hot wild girl" Buck said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and we need to say sorry to her, we though she killed you"

Said mean saber guy.

"Kill me? She is my best chum, why should she ever kill me?"

They told her the story but I just run away to the beach.

And luckily I saw on the beach, Susan walking with some animals.

-BACK TO SUSAN POV

I was walking on the beach, with fruit in my arms and then I felt something on my shoulder.

It was Himyu.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked him.

"Buck's home!" He said to me and I smiled.

"That's cool but I can't go home now, Im first mate now!"

"Diego.. trust you.." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Its good that Diego trust me but…."

"Susan! Get your lazy butt on board right now!" I heard my captain yell.

"Ay-Ay Captain! Himyu, we will talk later" I said putting him on the ground and then I get on board.

What I didn't knew was that someone was spying on my and heard every word from my little conversation with Himyu.

"So she knows Diego… the boyfriend of Shira… perfect" Said Squint behind a tree.

"Im going to make your life as an pirate an hell human… wait and see, wait and see.."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICE AGE! X3**


	4. Buck, my friend

I walked on the ship and put the fruit down.

"So who is the little rat?" I looked behind me and saw Squint standing there.

"Just a friend of mine…" I said to him

"And…. Who is Buck?"

"Also a friend of mine"

"And who is Diego?" He asked me with an grin.

"You little! You spied on me" I walked to him.

"I just knew you were a traitor "

"If you tell Gutt Im…"

"Dead?" He finished me "Yeah I know, I tell nothing if you do anything I say" He had an evil smile on his face.

"I hate you" I said and he just laughed.

I just walked away, I don't wanna be around this guy anymore.

"You are going to do anything I say Susan, first I want you to get me an apple"

"There is one behind you Squint…." I said to him.

"Then give it to me, come on Im waiting missy" I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple and gave it to him.

"Very well… you can go now" I walked away again, as fast as I can.

"Oh and one little thing," I turned around angry and looked at the little rabbit.

"What?!"

"You will call me the great, super, master pirate Squint when you talk to me"

"No way little bunny, not in a million years!"

"Then I will tell our captain that you are a traitor, you're choice"

I sigh and looked at the ground, I need to do this so I can have an happy time with this pirates.

"Fine… " He looked at me and I rolled my eyes "The great, super master pirate Squint, are you happy now?" He nodded and I walked off board to the fruit place to get some more fruit.

'Be strong Susan, it's just a little cute rabbit… he can't take you down' I was thinking to myself.

Why did I do this again?

-Buck POV-

I was sitting in the little cute house with Himyu and that green flabby thing named Sid.

"Did she really made this all by her own?" Sid asked us.

"With a little help of Himyu and me of course" I said to him.

"You? Have you been here before?"

"Yes I do, it's been a year ago since I went to here and help her, this is my, Susan and Himyu's home."

"How did you met them?"

"I'll tell ya the story mate.."

_One day I was just down there, fighting dinosaurs, specially Rudy of course._

_Till there was an creature walking through the Jungle of Misery, not like any animals I ever have seen._

_I think she was looking for food because the same thing happened to her as what happened to your big furry friend, she got eaten by an plant._

_Himyu here didn't and just watched and was scared as ever._

_I just did the same thing as I did to save your friends, and saved the girl._

_When she was out the plant she looked at me and little furry here hugged her._

"_Thank you for saving my life… There is a lot of adventure here" She said to me and smiled to me._

"_Well you're welcome love, may I ask.. what kind of animal are you?"_

"_Im an human… " I loved the way she smile._

"_Oh how rude from me, my name is Buckminster but everyone calls me Buck, what's yours?"_

"_My name is Susan, this here is Himyu" _

"_It's an pleasure to meet you both" I kissed her hand and smiled at her._

_Then I told her story's, and she told me story's._

_We fight dinosaurs and she met Rudy._

_I gave her the nickname the wild girl, because she is like me wild and of course an girl._

_On the end of the day we were sitting on a rock together watching the great view of the dinosaur world._

"_So Buck.. I was guessing, why don't you come with me and Himyu to our place.."_

"_Leaving this all behind? I can't because of Rudy darling.."_

"_Then come visit sometimes, our home is your home Buck"_

"_Well then I guess I have to give you a gift" I grabbed my tooth knife and gave it to her._

"_But this is you're Rudy knife, I can't take this" She said looking at it in her hands._

"_Oh I will make another one, you can have this one" She smiled at me again, that laugh really made my day._

_So what I did was going with her, help her building her house and when it was done… I left._

"_Im going to miss you Buck… " I remember the look in her eyes, and the tears coming out of it._

"_hey don't cry sweetie, I won't be gone forever " I put my hands on her cheeks and whipped the tears away with my thumbs._

"_I know… Im just going to miss you so much"_

"_I will miss you too, but I promise that I will come back" I smiled at her and she smiled back, I gave her an kiss on her forehead and then…. I left._

"It's good to be back, wish I could see her right now"

"She was very nice when I met her…" The sloth said to me.

We heard some voices outside the house.

"Hey maybe its Susan, let's take a look!" We go outside to look who it was.

Sadly it wasn't Susan….

-Back To Sue POV-

Squint…. He is so freaky annoying to me.

I hate him , I hate him , I HATE HIM.

"Oh Susan! Where is my apple juice?" I growled and walked to him giving him his, apple juice.

"Anything ells, the great, super master pirate Squint? "

"Well…"

"Squint, Susan come here now!" We heard our captain yell and we run as fast as we could to him.

"What is it captain?" I asked him.

"We have great news, we have prisoners and look who is one of them"

We looked at behind them and we saw not far away from them walking the prisoners.

"The sloth!" Said Squint with an smile.

"That means that the mammoth, the saber and Shira are here too"

Said Gutt and I just stared at the prisoners.

"Welcome back at our ship sloth" Said Gutt and Sid gulped.

"Susan? Is that you?" Said an voice behind Sid, I looked at him and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Buck?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICE AGE! :3 **


	5. Bye good life!

Shira POV-

Diego was worried, really worried… that big softy.

"Hey softy, calm down will you!" I said to him.

"I can't calm down, it's been hours since they left "

"Diego, Im sure they are fine" He was still worried.

"I hope they are…" He sit down next to me and I just smiled at him.

"Should I take a look softy?"

"What! I don't wanna lose you too, kitty" He looked worried again and I just gave him a lick on his cheek.

"It's all right, I'll be back soon" I said standing up and walking away.

"Take care!" He yelled at me and I just rolled my eyes, Diego you really are getting soft.

-Susan POV-

"You two know each other?" My captain asked me and I saw Squint smiling evilly.

"Yes, he is my best friend… the last time I saw him was an year ago"

"And he is also friends, with the mammoth? What an strange incident "

Captain Gutt said and he looked at me.

"Oh Susan, Im glad you're here! Diego and Manny trust you now because of Himyu" Said Sid and I closed my eyes and gulped, he shouldn't had saying that.

"Diego.. Manny.. THE MAMMOTH AND SABER!" Gutt yelled angry and then he grabbed me by my throat.

"You are friends with the enemy! So you were a traitor from the beginning" He said and I felt that he was tightening his grip.

"Oi mate! Let go of here right now " I heard Buck say and because of that Gutt throws me down on the ice.

"Raz, Squint! I want you to tie them down! Except for this traitor here!"

He said grabbing me by my collar and looking angry at me.

"I'll handle her…" Raz and Squint gave an nod and pushed the two forward.

"SUSAN!" I heard Buck yell but before he could reach me, Squint had already tied him up.

"You know Susan, I don't really like traitors!" Gutt said to me, he really looked like he was going to kill me.

"Let go of my friends, they don't have to do anything with this"

I said to him but it only made him more angry then he already was.

"I don't care about them! You should be lucky that I haven't killed you yet!"

He let go of me and turned around, I took this time and grabbed my knife.

I run to him and tried to stab him with my knife but when I wanted to do that he turned around and grabbed my wrist.

Then he took his claw and slashed it against my waist, now on that where wounds of his claws on it and I fell down on my knees.

"Never attack the captain…" He said looking down at me.

"Im not scared for you" I said and he just laughed.

"Well you should be Susan! SQUINT TIE HER DOWN NOW!"

I stood up and wanted to go away but squint was fast and tied me down and he looked at me with an stupid grin on his face.

"Glad that you're not first mate anymore!" He said and I looked at the ground, Susan this is the stupidest thing you ever did.

"So what now captain? " Asked Squint to him.

"We wait… till someone comes for them" He said and Raz tied me down next to Buck.

"I'm sorry Buck…" I said and I looked at him.

"It's okay love, Im just glad that I see you again " He said smiling at me.

"Hey look, its Shira! Oh I missed her" I heard Flynn say and Gutt looked at the place Flynn was looking at.

"Perfect! Everyone hide just like I told you.." He said to them.

"Oh are we having an welcome back party sir?" Flynn asked happy, for that Gutt just slapped him.

"No you idiot! Just hide NOW!" They did that and Shira was walking closer and closer.

"Sid! Buck! Are you guys here? I don't know if they are Himyu…"

Himyu? Oh no.. Not him too, I have to warn them.

"GUYS DON'T COME…" Then I felt someone putting something in front of my mouth so I couldn't talk anymore.

"It's coming from up there… Himyu you wait here" Shira said and after a few seconds she walked on the ship.

Then she saw me, Buck and Sid tied up.

"Oh no… " Shira said looking at us, then from behind her Gutt walked up to her.

"good to see you again, Shira…" He said and she turned around.

"Gutt.. B-but I thought you were dead!" She said looking pretty scared.

"Im not! So it the whole crew!" Then the crew came out of there places.

"Welcome back Shira" Flynn said and Gutt just rolled his eyes.

"She is our prisoner, you big idiot! " He said to him.

"Himyu! Go get help, the pirates live!" She yelled and I saw Himyu running as fast as he can.

"UGH! Someone get that little rat!" I could get the thing on my mouth off.

"Take that back! Himyu is not an little rat!" I yelled at him.

"Can't you just shut up! Squint, Razz, get Shira!" He said and Shira tried to escape, but failed.

Our only hope right now is Himyu.

"When Himyu is by the herd, You would be sorry for kidnapping us!"

Gutt and the other pirates laughed and Gutt walked to me.

"Kidnapping you? Oh I didn't kidnap you, I just tied you and your little friends down as bait! "

"Wait and see, Manny will take you down!" He looked at me and then put the thing back on my mouth again.

"We will wait… and see!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICE AGE! X3 **


End file.
